


Like A Love Song

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Wingfic, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015.<br/>Бета: their-law.<br/>Коно-центрик, фик-зарисовка о трудностях школьной жизни, штампы, пасхалки, намёки на макдэнно, слишком улыбчивые американцы.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hawaii Five-O 2015.  
> Бета: their-law.  
> Коно-центрик, фик-зарисовка о трудностях школьной жизни, штампы, пасхалки, намёки на макдэнно, слишком улыбчивые американцы.

Она часто ведёт диалог с воображаемыми журналистами.

— Вы завершили спортивную карьеру на пике формы. Не жалеете?

— Это было обдуманное решение. Пришло время образования, уверена, что добьюсь высоких результатов и в школе.

После слова «школа» стоит немного покраснеть и застенчиво улыбнуться. Спонсоры обожают образ хорошей девочки. Пусть он и липовый — на всех интервью тренер садился возле неё, ставил свою огромную лапу ей на ногу и при малейшей попытке взбрыкнуть… После финала юниоров Коно думала, что пальцы на левой ноге ампутируют — на сплошной синяк смотреть было страшно.

Впихнув ненужные уже книги в шкафчик, она вновь задумывается над возможными вопросами.

Если бы её спросили, что самое трудное в новой школе, ответ был бы: «Те десять минут в четверг, когда чирлидерши идут с тренировки на французский». 

Коно уверена, что после этого её бы спросили, какой смысл учить французский на Гавайях.

На этот вопрос ответа у неё нет. Наверное, для того, чтобы блондинки в коридорах школы могли обмениваться мурлыкающими звуками и снисходительно глядеть на изучающих плебейский испанский?

Четверг придумали в аду.

Коно понадобилось 16 лет для того, чтобы понять это.

Каждую неделю в этот чудесный день в 12:20 мимо её шкафчика проходит Китти Мартин.

В двух шагах от Коно она останавливается, театрально откидывает волосы и идёт прямо к ней, будто хочет поздороваться.

— Убогая, — тихо говорит Китти и улыбается.

Коно улыбается в ответ.

— Отличная была тренировка, — намного громче продолжает Китти, играя на публику. — Мы придумали новую комбинацию.

Она демонстративно потягивается. Крылья хлопают.

Коно смотрит на лавандово-розовые перья и ей безумно стыдно за то, что она знает — перья именно лавандово-розовые, а не просто розовые, как думают те, кого не волнуют разные модные штучки. Она не хочет знать это. Но в детстве, когда все девочки хотели быть самыми красивыми «птичками» и мечтали о розовых крыльях, Коно была среди них. Она собирала картинки с известными актрисами и моделями и старательно их подписывала — «цвет фуксии», «светлая вишня». И представляла, что детский пух заменят светло-розовые перья — знак удачи в любви. Что бы ни говорили учёные, Голливуд влиятельнее.

Наверняка Китти красит крылья, а под слоем краски — блеклый, никакой цвет. Мысль приносит секундное облегчение.

— Ой, прости. Я совсем забыла — ты же не можешь присоединиться к команде, — продолжает Китти и с напускным состраданием смотрит за спину Коно.

Коно застывает. Она призывает всю свою выдержку, всю волю и не двигает ни единым мускулом. Лишь дышит глубже.

— Ну, я пошла. До встречи! — Китти резко разворачивается — перья взметаются и лишь чудом не задевают лицо Коно.

Отрепетированным таким чудом.

Коно стоит в облаке запаха и ей невыносимо хочется чихнуть — духи Китти слишком сладкие.

Все смотрят на неё.

Она забрасывает рюкзак на плечо и улыбается.

Над головой поёт Селена Гомес. Коно не раз говорила, что школьного ди-джея нужно пристрелить.

Она идёт по коридору и улыбается. Лори на лету целует её в щеку и бежит дальше — как всегда опаздывает на рисование. Лазурные крылья хлопают, извиняясь.

Коно улыбается.

Улыбается, улыбается, улыбается.

Она заходит в туалет и запирается в кабинке. Перестать улыбаться сложно — губы свело. Жаль, она не курит — говорят, хороший способ расслабиться.

После звонка на урок она ждёт пять минут и выходит к умывальникам.

В зеркале отражается тощая, слишком высокая для своего возраста девочка-подросток.

Коно хочет расправить крылья, но многократные запреты докторов, будто паяльником выжжены в мозгу. Больницы не идут ей на пользу.

Она поворачивается к зеркалу правым боком и любуется своим крылом — большим, сильным. Коричневые перья блестят, перемежаясь зеленоватыми.

Насмотревшись, она поворачивается левым боком. И это вовсе не страшно. И не трудно.

Несуразная конструкция — подобие каркаса — фиксирует крыло. Само по себе это мелочь — у профессиональных спортсменов часто бывают растяжения. Но полностью обстриженные маховые перья…

Коно плакала и кричала, что не разрешает это делать. Что никто не посмеет обрезать её крылья. Сейчас вспоминать неловко, но она орала так неистово, что доктор сказал ей выметаться — «с перьями, без перьев, ходи как хочешь». Обрадованная, она вскочила на ноги, попыталась уйти, но крыло отвисло и волочилось по полу. Было безумно больно. И стыдно. Только самые опустившиеся люди волочат свои крылья.

Коно моет руки и проводит мокрыми ладонями по лицу. Хорошо, что она не красится. Мелькает мысль, что лиловый топ — не самый лучший выбор: цвет подчёркивает синяки под глазами. Будто она не спала неделю.

Как раз с прошлого четверга.

***

«Крылья — отражения души» — баннеру напротив не хватает только изображения Иисуса, задорно подмигивающего и кивающего на свои белоснежные крылья.

Коно не верит в эту чушь. Будь так, у Гитлера крылья даже не выросли бы, а с уроков истории она помнит серые, будто стальные перья.

Это как вилка для рыбы — все знают, что она не нужна, но притворяются что это не так. Всемирный заговор вежливости. Тут всё то же: сильный характер — сильные крылья, лучшие любовники — с красными перьями, чем ярче расцветка — тем веселее, но легкомысленнее женщина, у меланхоликов оперение реже, чем у холериков, после измен перья выпадают, мелочные люди не летают выше деревьев.

Она сидит на кушетке, на ней дурацкая ночнушка, как будто она действительно больная. Стальные перекладины холодят голые ноги. Перья топорщатся. Коно вспоминает биологию, на которой учитель говорил, что будь они ближе к животным, чем к птицам, то от холода у них бы вставали волосы на руках. Фу. Как будто кто-то может себе представить волосы где-то, кроме головы.

Мама разговаривает с доктором Бергманом. Макс нравится Коно, он хорошо её понимает.

Однажды они говорили про мальчиков, а после этого Макс подарил ей фигурку Дэдпула, сказав тихо, чтобы мама не услышала: «Капитан Америка тебе не подойдёт, слишком правильный. А плохие парни не лишены обаяния».

Фигурка стоит на тумбочке у кровати, и каждый раз, засыпая, Коно смотрит на чёрные крылья Уэйда Уилсона.

Медсестра приносит рентген-снимки, и обсуждение идёт по второму кругу.

Коно даже не вслушивается.

Если бы у неё остался сёрфинг, было бы легче. Пусть она не может летать, но её жизнь осталась бы прежней. Многие на Гавайях не летали. Даже если могли. Зачем им это? Приезжим не понять, но на Гаваяйх всегда жили так — океан важнее воздуха. Воздух это просто забава, а океан — целая жизнь. Из него вышли их боги и они сами. Он говорил с ними сотни лет.

Но и сёрфинга у Коно больше нет.

Да, Макс обещал, что через полгода она сможет двигать крылом. И даже ловить воздушные потоки на доске, но спортивный комитет высказал опасения, что раз травмировавшись, она будет подвержена риску, и запретил выступать на соревнованиях. Хорошо хоть компенсацию выплатили — без неё в хорошую школу было бы не попасть.

Коно смотрит вбок, и перья шевелятся под её взглядом. Она пытается приподнимать их по одному — это так же трудно, как загнуть только средний палец и не шевелить другими.

Она любит свои перья. Они не такие лёгкие, как у чужаков. Оперение плотное и частично водонепроницаемое — природа знала, что ей надо. 

Медсестра распрямляет голубые крылья, и Макс, тыкая в неё карандашом, начинает ещё быстрее что-то рассказывать маме.

Коно скучает по океану.

***

Соревнование трёх самых богатых попечительских советов острова вошла в легенду. Кто оборудует лучшую лабораторию? Кто купит больше автобусов? Кто пригласит Рианну на выпускной?

Именно благодаря тому, что Рианна приехала в соседнюю школу, у них появился второй бассейн. Попечители поднатужились, и к зданию крытого добавился открытый водный комплекс.

Не то чтобы это было нужно. Наверное, фантазии на большее не хватило.

Даже на Гавайях действительно плавающего населения было приблизительно 40 процентов. Остальные делились на готовых отплыть от берега метров на тридцать и с колотящимся от страха сердцем вернуться, готовых окунуться и попрыгать на мелководье и готовых зайти по колено. И самый любимый тип Коно — «я никогда в жизни не намочу свои крылья, лучше убейте меня».

Её сильно удивляли такие туристы. Позагорать можно и среди коров в Техасе, зачем приезжать на Оаху?

Коно заканчивает разминку и начинает отжиматься на кулаках. Пусть у неё щадящий режим, но тело привыкло к нагрузкам (и она вправду любит свои мышцы).

— Быстрее! Шевелите своими задницами! Даже моя тётка бегает быстрее вас! — стоя возле беговых дорожек, орёт мистер МакГарретт.

Толпа девушек в спортивных костюмах послушно бегает, прыгает, задирает ноги и изображает крадущихся тигров.

По крайней мере, пытается.

— Это ужасно! Миранда, ты же не на дискотеке. Нельзя было надеть шорты поприличнее? Я видел твоё нижнее белье, — мистер МакГарретт — лейтенант-коммандер ВМС в отставке, и прямоту, граничащую с хамством, ему привыкли прощать.

Он военный от тяжёлых ботинок до коротко стриженой макушки. Даже крылья смахивают на боевую раскраску Рокки — полосы цвета хаки.

Старшеклассницы рассказывали, что на хэллоуинские вечеринки МакГарретт надевал красную ленту на голову и штаны военного образца. 

И больше ничего. 

Родительский комитет предпочитал эти вечеринки всем другим — и целый вечер мамы интересовались только успехами своих детей в физкультуре.

Чин Хо как-то говорил Коно, что губернатор хотела заполучить Стива в полицию, но тот по непонятным причинам отказывался.

— Грейс! Что опять? Если я говорю, в бассейн — значит, в бассейн.

Коно фыркает. Классика. Мистер МакГарретт пристаёт к Грейс Уильямс для того, чтобы вызвать в школу родителей, а если говорить точнее…

— Передай отцу, что я жду его завтра.

А если точнее, её отца — Дэнни Уильямса.

На результат встреч иногда делали ставки — сколько продлится и чем закончится. Лори раз выиграла сотку: когда перекинули два вазона в учительской и разбили окно. Нужно рассказать ей о вызове на завтра, может, удастся ещё заработать.

Коно заканчивает с отжиманиями и вытирает пот полотенцем.

Мистер МакГарретт таки заталкивает Грейс в бассейн. Все знают, что сопротивляется она для вида — мистер Уильямс и сам любит приходить в школу, дай только повод.

На шестой дорожке, самой дальней от Коно, плавает один человек. Равномерные гребки, небольшое облако брызг — в «шторме» барахтаются только показушники.

Ей интересно и она подходит ближе.

Только один ученик в этой дурацкой школе может плавать так.

Видимо, ему надоедает кроль и, вдохнув после очередного разворота, он ныряет и скользит под водой. Крылья похожи на тень, Коно даже смотрит в небо — может, это лишь причудливое отражение?

60 футов, 130 футов… И на 164-ом фигура устремляется к поверхности и, не сбавляя скорости, взлетает. Чёрные крылья взмахивают раз, второй — и пловец приземляется возле мистера МакГарретта.

Тот даёт ему подзатыльник.

Адам Ношимури уворачивается, отряхивается, приглаживает мокрые волосы.

Чёрные крылья доведут до беды, вспоминает глупую поговорку Коно.

Адам, будто чувствуя её пристальный взгляд, оборачивается и смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Махает рукой и вопросительно улыбается. Как будто они знакомы.

Коно разворачивается и быстро уходит в раздевалку.

Щёки горят.

***

Опакапака просто отвратительна. Мама никогда не умела жарить рыбу. Коно вяло ковыряется в тарелке и вспоминает, как лет в семь отказалась есть очередной ужасный завтрак, а мама сказала, что она не встанет из-за стола, пока всё не доест.

Тогда Коно сидела за столом шесть часов.

— Как дела в школе? Ты уже подружилась с кем-то, кроме Лори?

Коно игнорирует вопрос и продолжает тыкать вилкой в рыбу. Судя по виду, та может ожить в любой момент. Этакая рыба-зомби.

— Коно! — мама никогда не отличалась терпением. — Можешь нормально ответить? Я знаю, что новая школа это всегда трудно, но ты обещала вести себя прилично, без обычных фокусов. Большая удача, что ты не оказалась в государственной школе района, Чин Хо говорил, что там в банды вербуют лет с четырнадцати, а девочки к шестнадцати рожают второго ребёнка. А сколько там бескрылых…

Мама говорит, говорит, говорит. Собеседник ей никогда не был нужен. Главное — вовремя кивать.

— Да, — бездумно соглашается Коно. Интересно, она сможет нанизать на зубчик вилки шестую горошину?

— Тебе нравится какой-то мальчик? — переходит к своему традиционному мама.

— Нет, — отрезает Коно, — Я же говорила, что влюблена в Лори.

Мама нервно дёргает крыльями.

— Ты опять говоришь глупости…

— Прости, мама, — уже мягче говорит Коно, — было очень вкусно. Я пойду, кучу домашки делать надо.

Она не знает, что злит её больше — дурацкие вопросы про мальчиков, которые всегда заканчиваются жалобами «кому ты старая будешь нужна», или то, что для мамы ответ про Лори — шутка. Да, Коно отвечает так, чтобы отделаться от неё, но почему мама даже не допускает возможности, что она серьёзно?

Она почти бежит в комнату, закрывает дверь и врубает Weezer на полную катушку — семья уже привыкла, что без музыки она не делает ничего. Даже посуду не моет. На книжной полке резко выделяется пухлая книга в розовой обложке — «Энциклопедия для девочек». Коно помнит, как месяц просила подарить ей собрание Дугласа Адамса, а получила _это_ и платья с завышенной талией. Тогда она ненавидела платья с завышенной талией — казалось, что никто такого не носит, а крылья в них выглядят меньше.

Она хмыкает и берёт книгу с полки — она легче, чем должна быть, — страницы склеены, а середина вырезана. Коно нашла в энциклопедии только один совет для себя: «У каждого подростка могут быть секреты от родителей». После этой фразы книга была выпотрошена для сокрытия этих самых подростковых секретов.

Коно заваливается на кровать и перебирает свои сокровища: письма Лори, журнальные вырезки с молодым Орландо Блумом, тетрадку, в которой пыталась вести дневник. Она пролистывает её и останавливается на середине, где в двенадцать лет разным почерком писала: «Коно Ношимури, Коно Ношимури». Примеряя на себя фамилию самого лучшего парня Гонолулу.

***

Повязку сняли, а перья практически отросли. Коно безумно рада, но теперь крыло постоянно чешется, и это непереносимо. Ей кажется, что все смотрят на неё с недоумением — почему она так странно ходит, почему её правое крыло всё тянется к левому. Она уже устала себя одёргивать.

Коно складывает книги, закрывает дверцу, разворачивается… и чуть не утыкается носом в макушку Китти.

Крыло тянется потереться о шкафчик.

— Курица общипанная, — шипит Китти, наверняка разозлённая нарушением ритуала, ведь как это — на неё не обратили внимания сразу.

«А ведь была нормальным человеком, — думает Коно, — даже дружили в детском саду, одним ведёрком замки строили».

— Калека, — ещё злее бормочет Китти и разворачивается, на этот раз задевая Коно самым кончиком крыла.

Терпение лопается, как мыльный пузырь.

Коно становится плевать на высокие требования школы, на обещания быть «хорошей девочкой и думать о будущем», на возможное наказание.

Тушеваться перед какой-то бледной молью!

Она резко дёргает Китти за наверняка крашеные перья. Одно остаётся в её руке.

Та разворачивается и, раскрыв рот, смотрит на неё.

— Сука, — ласково припечатывает её Коно и небрежно бросает перо на пол.

Китти раскрывает рот ещё шире и начинает вопить. А потом пытается вцепиться Коно в волосы.

Боги, именно об этом она мечтала.

Её кулак встречается с чужим носом.

***

Она легко отделалась — её даже не отстранили от занятий. Видимо, Китти достала всех. Недельная отработка после уроков и лекция на тему «почему трогать чужие крылья — табу» — чепуха, оно того стоило.

Сегодня Коно отправили помогать мистеру МакГарретту в спортзал, но тот запланировал встречу с мистером Уильямсом и, не зная чем её отвлечь, отправил поискать возле школы белого кота.

Как будто в школе когда-то был белый кот.

Не говоря ни слова против, Коно, как примерная девочка, отправилась на поиски. И уже час сидела у бассейна, свесив в него ноги и остервенело почёсывая крыло.

— Привет, — здоровается кто-то.

И Адам Ношимури своей блистательной персоной садится возле неё, окунув ноги в воду.

— Привет, — хрипло отвечает Коно и, прочистив горло, может продолжить. — Как дела?

— Отлично. — Адам болтает ногами, случайно задевая её бедро. — Ты же Коно? Я — Адам.

— Да, я знаю, — Коно гордится, что отвечает ровно, не сбившись на восторженное придыхание.

— Классно, — широко улыбается Адам. — Я слышал, что ты разбила нос Мартин. Это просто нечто. Может и некрасиво так говорить, но она давно нарывалась.

Коно неопределённо хмыкает и поводит плечами.

— Не хочешь перекусить? — внезапно спрашивает Адам и, замолчав на секунду, продолжает: — Уроки давно закончились, а я знаю место с лучшими креветками острова.

Этого просто не может быть. Адам Ношимури робко спрашивает, не хочет ли она перекусить. Коно чувствует, как жар поднимается по шее — хорошо, что она не может покраснеть. Интересно, это свидание или они просто пойдут поесть вместе, как делают друзья?

В любом случае — лучшая отработка всех времён!

— Хочу, — наконец отвечает она и немного, будто случайно расправляет крылья. — Но учти, лучшие креветки — в ресторанчике моих братьев.

Адам кивает, принимая к сведению, и, протянув руку, гладит её по крылу.

И смеётся.

***

Коно запихивает книги в школьный шкафчик и задумывается. Что-то не так. Может, она про что-то забыла?

Лори, всегда игнорировавшая личное пространство, прерывает попытки вспомнить, что именно упустила Коно, и суёт ей конспект.

— Спасибо, очень выручила. А математику ты сделала?

— Да, но списать не дам, — Лори бывала потрясающе необязательной, и у Коно было правило — помогать ей не больше четырёх раз в неделю. Лимит уже исчерпан.

— Ну-у… — на одной ноте ноет Лори. — Какая ты злая, совсем про меня забыла и даже помочь не хочешь. С тех пор как вы с Адамом начали встречаться…

На этом «встречаться» Коно перестаёт её слушать. Она действительно встречается с Адамом! Они ходят на свидания, переписываются в скайпе ночи напролёт, и он подарил ей такую же бейсболку, как у него (стыдно в этом признаваться, но Коно обожает вещи для парочек).

— В последний раз, — она протягивает обрадованной Лори тетрадь.

— Спасибо! Ты самая лучшая! — та прыгает и обнимает её. — Кстати, ты слышала, что у Мартин начали выпадать перья? Вначале говорили, что всё из-за стресса после «нападения», но потом оказалась, что она красит крылья, и у неё просто началась аллергия…

Коно замирает. Сегодня же четверг. Что-то плохое должно произойти.

Динамик в конце коридора выдаёт:

— Раз, два, три…

Ну конечно, сейчас они всей школой будут наслаждаться Бибером.

Она готовится…

— Добрый день! — радостно заводит пластинку ведущий. — Сегодня со мной произошло нечто удивительное! Кто-то подбросил в студию, между прочим закрытую, целую кучу пластинок и оставил записку: «Малышка, я знаю, что ты ненавидишь эту радиостанцию, но, думаю, надо дать ей шанс». Не знаю, как можно не любить наше радио, но такое признание в любви я игнорировать не могу…

И коридор буквально взрывают аккорды Arctic Monkeys.

А ведь не такой уж плохой день, думает Коно и, улыбаясь, идёт в класс.


End file.
